And a Happy New Years
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Oneshot TalaxKai It's New Years Eve and Tala wants some love from Kai. Sucky summary, sorry. Warnings: Yaoi and a bit of cussing


**A/N:** I have no idea where this came from but hey, I wrote a oneshot. It's a short, sweet, and to me, completely pointless. Though I have to admit, I am proud of myself for actually writing this.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, cussing mostly on Bryan's part, and that's about it, I think. Oh and maybe I should warn you guys that I used some words that I have never used before so I hope I used them right.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**ONESHOT**

The boisterous noises of people talking over each other made his head hurt, therefore making the thought of drinking alcohol go out the window. He wasn't stupid enough to drink when he had headaches because the only way to get rid of them was by doctor prescription of caffeine at their highest dosage. He blamed the abbey for making his body immune to most pain medication and also because it had been the scientists' fault that he even had headaches in the first place.

Sure he and his teammates did drink and would drink until they passed out but despite what people thought, they weren't stupid and reckless enough to take meds with alcohol either. That's all they need, something else giving them problems.

The redhead growled as the noise seemed to grow ten times louder and finally he gave into the urge. He hadn't wanted to take them; they had a knack for making him a bit hyper and should he take more then recommended he would surely feel like he was drunk, but he knew that if he didn't take some now he wouldn't last the rest of the night.

And that was the last thing he wanted since it would end up with a fussing world champion and an equally pissed off friends at that. It was New Years Eve after all.

Tala sighed as he popped two of the pills in his mouth and quickly took a sip out of his drink, grimacing as the powder of the one of the tablets rubbed of on his tongue before he could properly swallow them. God, how he hated that horrible taste but at least the headache would soon disappeared. After all, they worked pretty damn fast.

Tala felt someone hit his back, nearly sending him flying off his bar stool. He turned and glowered at the grinning world champion, fighting the urge to knock the hell out of the younger teen. He was surprised the teen was even allowed in the 'bar' area of the restaurant, but then again, it was a restaurant that just so happen to sell alcoholic beverages, so maybe it shouldn't of surprised him.

"Hey, Tala!" Tyson bellowed, as if trying to make himself heard over the other people. Well, Tala thought irritably, it worked.

"What?" He grounded out.

"Having fun yet?"

"No!" Tala snapped. "And stop fucking yelling, my head is already hurting like a bitch without you yelling and making it worse!"

Tyson just grinned and slapped the redhead on the back again before wondering away. Tala glared at the retreating back, before turning back to the TV he was facing. The TV volume was up some but with everyone talking it seemed like it was on mute and right now, they had a Japanese singer singing while waiting for the countdown to the New Year.

Why the hell anyone wanted to celebrate something as stupid as this, he hadn't figured it out yet, but Tyson had asked (okay, more like begged) him and his team to come and since it was something all the teams had to agreed to, why the hell should they refuse?

Well, for Bryan, the aspect of free alcohol was something he couldn't pass up. But he hadn't know was that he had to be twenty to drink and since he was only nineteen, he became belligerent at the fact and had to be taken away from the restaurant by Spencer until the lilac haired teen could calm down which obviously hasn't happened since the two were nowhere to be seen since then.

Since Ian had finally turned eighteen, he was more then eager to accept Tyson's suggestion. This led to the reason why Spencer had agreed to come. To make sure Bryan didn't kill anyone and to make sure Ian didn't get into any trouble which the small teen had the misfortune to do with meaning to. Of course, Tala was no in charge of Ian since Spencer had Bryan at the moment.

Why Tala came though, was mainly out of respect for Tyson. It had nothing to do with that fact that Kai had also asked him to come. Nope, it had nothing to do with him at all. Aw hell, Tala growled to himself, it was because of Kai, but he would be damned if he admitted that out loud.

Tala let out a contented sigh as he felt the headache easing off by now. Soon, it would be gone and he could actually enjoy himself.

He noticed a movement out the side of his eye and he turned to see the dual-haired enigma sit beside him on the next bar stool. Kai quietly ordered himself some water, which Tala knew the teen desperately wanted coffee instead.

The redhead studied the other, not caring that he did so noticeably. Kai wore the same outfit as he did before but, Tala noticed with some amusement, the teen didn't have the oh-so famous scarf on. He also did have the blue face paint on which made him look slightly younger.

"See something you like?" Kai asked, smirking as Tala rolled his baby blue orbs.

"What happened to the scarf and face paint?"

Kai shrugged, picking up his drink the bartender had just put down in front of him. A silence fell over the two as the both turned to the TV, both bored. Tala finally noticed that his headache had finally gone away and he felt grateful. It was damn shame the doctors couldn't take the micro chip out.

"Do I look better without them?" Kai suddenly asks, not looking at the Russian teen beside him. Tala glanced at the dual-haired teen beside him, a smirk snaking its way on his lips.

"You look younger and more," Tala paused, thinking of a word that fitted, "innocent."

Again, silence resumed over them. Tala turned his gaze back to the TV, the smirk still on his face. Kai suddenly stood up and walked away, leaving Tala to stare at him, bewildered. What the hell was up with him, Tala asked himself.

Tala frowned but shrugged it off. Instead of watching the tuneless TV, his eyes scanned the others around him. Michael, Rick, Johnny, Lee and Hiro were having a drinking contest. Ian, Kevin and a few other bladers were cheering them on, no doubt having placed bets. Well, Ian was involved so that meant money had to be involved too. It was just a shame Bryan couldn't have been in it since he and the redheaded Russian were good at holding their alcohol and could probably out drink anyone here.

In a fair corner, Mariah and the rest of the female bladers sat at a table, chatting enthusiastically about who knows what. In another corner, a good portion of the male bladers sat chatting or in Tyson and Daichi's case, arguing.

Tala turned back around, looking at the time on the wall. 11:45. Deciding to get a bit of fresh air before it became time for the count down, Tala quickly and quietly slipped out of the room. The cold brisk air made the redhead take a deep breath, relishing the feeling and the quietness of the night.

Never before had the Russian appreciated the quietness but now it was blessing. The sounds of soft footsteps made him glance around, smirking slightly as the sight of Kai walking towards him, obviously not bothered by the cold.

Kai leaned against the wall, right beside the redhead, their arms touching. Tala noticed and his smirk grew. Maybe, just maybe he could have fun with the little Phoenix.

"You are either cold, or in desperate need to feel my body against yours if you are standing so close to me," he said, his smirk growing into a feral grin at the dark glare he received from the younger male. But what amused the Wolf even more was that Kai had a slight blush to his cheeks which could have been from the slight wind so there was only one way to tell.

"Awe, is the little Phoenix blushing?" Tala asked, earning an elbow to his arm and nasty glare. Tala sniggered at the Kai blushed became a little more noticeable, but barely. Taking his chances, the redhead grabbed the other male's wrist and pulled Kai towards him, before wrapping his arms around the slim waist.

Kai tensed as his back come into contact with the older male's chest, but he soon relaxed into the embrace, resting his head on Tala's shoulder. The wolf places his cheek against Kai's, simply enjoying the moment that he was sure wouldn't last long. After all, Fate hated him with a passion.

"Oh fuck, here we go!" Tala growled, turning to glare at his younger teammate as much bigger male stopped in front of them, sending them a nasty glare. "Get a fucking room, already. Not everyone wants to see fags hanging around."

"Shove off, Kuznetsov," Tala snarled. He knew Bryan didn't mind him being gay, after all, the lilac hair teen did have few fuck buddies in the abbey when they were growing up (not that Bryan would ever admit that he was even interested in other males let alone slept with one) but all because he couldn't drink (Judy, and few other goodie-two-shoes being around to make sure of no underage drinking) didn't mean he had to ruin it for Tala too.

Sure Tala knew the younger teen wouldn't be able to drink from the beginning and didn't say anything because he wanted to piss the other off, but damn it, he had wanted Kai for a long time and now that had his chance Fate had to gang up with Karma to torture him.

Tala glared at the falcon as Kai pushed his arms from around him, and walked into the building. Tala angrily followed the other into the building, with Bryan behind him closely followed by Spencer.

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it, dear captain," Bryan hissed into the other's ear. Tala continued to walk forward, but hissed back with a "fuck you!"

Bryan suddenly grinned. "Bet you would love that, wouldn't you?"

Tala stopped immediately, anger flashing into his icy blue orbs as he whirled around to glare at the other.

"Just for that, I won't give you the alcohol I bought for you," Tala snapped in a hush whisper, smirking as the green eyes widen in surprise. Leaving Bryan to curse himself, Tala roughly shoved the doors separating the bar from the rest of the restaurant and quickly made his way over to a bar stool right next to Kai.

"Alright everyone!" Tyson shouted, standing up on the bar and waving his hands to get everyone's attention. "It's almost time to countdown, so get your asses ready!"

"Tyson!" Hilary roared, however whatever the girl screamed next fell onto Tala's deaf ears as the redhead glanced curiously at the hand covering his on the bar. He followed the hand to the arm until finally he came face-to-face with a smirking Kai.

"10"

Tala glanced up, a bit surprised, but soon his attention was forced back to Kai as the teen moved off his stool.

"9"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, watching curiously as Kai forced the Wolf to turn his body slightly.

"8"

Kai carefully moved himself between the other's legs, a small smirk playing his lips.

"7"

Tala let a smirk of his own cross his own lips.

"6"

The wolf gently grasped the younger boy's hip, pulling the Phoenix closer to him.

"5"

Kai wrapped his arms around the others next.

"4"

Both of them moving their heads closer.

"3"

Closer.

"2"

They could feel the others' heated breath on their lips now.

"1"

Their lips touched, in a quick kiss that seem to last forever to them. They both quickly, though reluctantly, pulled apart completely. Kai reseated himself on the stool, lifting his drink to his mouth, trying to slow his heart down.

He had no idea why he pulled such a daring stunt, but even though it was definitely one of his craziest sudden impulses, he didn't regret it.

Tala on the other hand just grinned like an idiot. Although the kiss was short, it had been sweet. He never expected the kiss to be so, warm and moist. God, he couldn't wait to taste those lips again! Hell, he couldn't wait to find out what Kai tasted like period.

"Happy New Years," Kai finally said his voice barely audible through the loud cheers around them.

"Yeah," Tala grinned even wider. "A Happy New Years it is!"

* * *

Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. HAPPY NEW YEARS, EVERYONE!

Please, R&R and let me know if you like it. I have lost all confident in my writing, so review to let me know if it's alright.


End file.
